


Arasaka's Bitch 荒坂狗

by guiltyone



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Swearing, Voyeurism, and a bunch of weird stuff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyone/pseuds/guiltyone
Summary: - 暴躁街头小子V，太阳结局- 如果Evelyn Parker的遭遇同样发生在竹村身上- 偷窥，头脑控制，口交，自渎，脏话，偶尔咯噔文学- BPWBP: Bad Porn With Bad Plot
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/V, Yorinobu Arasaka/Goro Takemura
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. The Braindance

_“最近市面上冒出了一款叫《荒坂狗》的黑超梦。”_

_“我也听说了。非、常、劲、爆。”_

_“什么玩意儿？”_

_“据说是荒坂三郎那个前保镖录的。荒坂赖宣专门逮住他，给他装上了荒坂定制的傀儡芯片，每天把他当性偶玩儿。我推测是荒坂公司故意泄露出来杀鸡儆猴用的。”_

_“荒坂定制的傀儡芯片？跟云间俱乐部的有什么不一样？”_

_“傀儡在芯片启动时意识清醒，事后也什么都记得，只是无法控制自己的身体。”_

_“哇，好辣，想看。”_

_“那你真是很变态哦。这个超梦很火的，价格好像炒到几千欧了，最近想买也买不到，扭扭街都没有。”_

_“荒坂狗一炮而红成为超梦明星，真他妈活久见哈哈哈哈哈哈……”_

_V打碎了隔壁卡座这三个来生雇佣兵的下巴，但是重金感谢了他们无意间大声透露出的信息。_

几个月来，V每天都会咬牙看一遍竹村留下的视频遗言。他联系过夜之城所有尚且在世的中间人，企图追溯竹村的下落。他还让Nix不断在暗网巡逻，寻找竹村的虚拟足迹；让Panam委派流浪者驻扎夜之城的大小出口，记录下所有出城人士的姓名；让River联系在警局的分析师旧友，将整个视频解剖得只剩下0与1；甚至还让Judy在俄勒冈看看最近有没有一名日本男子在街边摊闹脾气。V抓着仅有的线索翻遍了整个夜之城，从303房间到日本城再到垃圾焚烧场，但是除了303床下烧焦了的奇怪杂志，仍旧一无所获。

大家都为V的执拗而叹息。V不再次见到竹村，就不会罢休。重新见到竹村的欲望逐渐强烈过了找路活下去的愿望。哪怕V耗尽余生所有时光，也要找到竹村。哪怕V挖出竹村的残尸，也要给他一拳，质问他为什么留下V一个人。

现在V终于知道了——竹村正在荒坂的怀抱中醉生梦死。当初的遗言是不是根本就是假的？是为了帮助荒坂赖宣诱捕V吗？他现在在哪里？当狗当得开心吗？

荒坂赖宣在荒板塔倒塌之后就撤离了夜之城，之后便不知所踪。如果V能从超梦中摘出线索，就可以找到荒坂赖宣，就可以再次把荒坂集团付之一炬，就可以再次把竹村毁于一旦。

V想到当初留了活口的Persson父子。

_“具体什么内容。”_

_“我我们没看过，不然你自己——”_

_“都，有，什么，内容。”_

_“呃……就一个男的，和一群荒坂士兵，偶尔还有几只军犬，大概有几个月时间。就，你知道的，mind break那类戏码，一开始特别悲愤，后来慢慢就习惯了，变得很喜欢的样子……”_

_“Fredrik快别说了！”_

_V抬起拳头。_

_“别别别别打！我们从源代码里过滤出了一些之前没人发现的隐藏信号，免费送你！但是都还没来得及处理，纠缠在一起，不知道你会看到什么——”_

_V甩出左轮手枪，对准眉心给了这对父子一人一枪，拿走了含有超梦的芯片。_

V呆坐在车里，终于忍不住戴上了编辑器。

竹村面对着一面全身镜，趴在地上，臀部抬高，正在被身后的荒坂赖宣扯着头发侵犯。竹村银色的义眼一只已经被扯了出来，一只痴痴地望着自己的镜像。竹村嘴唇微张，津液不可控制地溢出嘴角。荒坂华子坐在镜中一角，默默看着。

荒坂赖宣把竹村一把拉起，一只手扣住竹村的下颌，一只手圈住竹村的下腹。荒坂赖宣贴着竹村的耳朵悄声说，快告诉你的观众，你是谁。

“私は荒坂の雌犬です。”竹村含混地说，一只独眼直直地望进镜面，忘进V偷窥的双眼。

荒坂赖宣说，我是你的第一个，准备好了吗。

世界向前快进，驻足想了想，又开始倒退。

时间没有了维度，过去的瞬间在此刻同时发生，互相堆叠，首尾相连。V用四分钟度过了五郎的四十年。

千叶-11的街头，奶奶拎着竹竿帮五郎打退了欺负他的帮派男孩。

父亲收工后用剩下的食材给五郎做了一个小小的梅干饭团。

在河边，被选中。

第一次在触屏上歪歪扭扭地写下，五郎，荒坂。四个字用三个连起来的圆弧圈起来，不知道是三叶草还是狗爪。

第一次上战场，抚过武士刀上的鲜血。

五郎和荒坂大人相隔五十人的队列四目相对。

第一次带上荒坂的颈部装甲，荒坂大人捏了捏五郎的后颈。

走在回荒坂府的路上，微微回头，荒坂大人就在身后。

第一次在练习场被小田摔倒。

五郎和V在天台相视而笑，两个人一只猫，塑料做的披萨，木屑捏的寿司。

声画戛然而止。这是五郎在被折磨的几个月里聊以支撑下去的全部回忆。

竹村仰面躺在床上，望向天花上的镜子。他穿着繁花盛开的女式和服，前襟开敞着，长发散落在绸缎的床单上，双腿张开。像脖子上的义体装甲一样，勃起的阴茎也被套上了标有荒坂樱花的红色金属箍。竹村微微地扭动，下身传来嗡嗡的声音。

荒坂赖宣突然出现在镜中，跨坐在了竹村身上。他拿着一只尖细的毛笔，在竹村被挖空的那只眼睛上慢慢描摹出黑色的眼线。荒坂赖宣低头凑到竹村耳边说，快告诉你的观众，你是谁。

“私は荒坂の雌犬です。”竹村轻声地说，眯起眼睛，微微翘起嘴角，对着镜子中的自己，对着镜子另一面的V，露出了温柔的微笑。

荒坂赖宣说，我是你的最后一个，准备好了吗。

V——还是五郎？——心中涌起无尽的哀伤。

荒坂赖宣拿出竹村心爱的武士刀，划开竹村的胸膛。

V慌乱地扯下头上的编辑器，胸口疼到喘不过气。所幸四下无人，没人会发现V被精液沾湿的裤子。

坐在被霓虹渗透的暗影中，V竟然有些开心。他们两个，至少都得到了某种意义上的解脱。

_V正准备起身离开，却被蓝目先生叫住。_

_“还有一点资讯，也许会让你此行更加精彩。”_

_“嗯？”_

_“您的朋友也在水晶宫。是由荒坂先生带去的。”_

_V死死瞪着蓝目先生。_

_“他早就死了。不需要拿这个引诱我，我不会临阵脱逃的。”_

_“哦，我指的不是他的身体。”_

_啊，差点儿忘了，狗东西不配解脱。V苦笑了一下，转身离去。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * “私は荒坂の雌犬です”：谷歌翻译告诉我这是“我是荒坂的母狗”的意思。请会说日语的朋友们尽情批评指正，如果有错漏请海涵。  
> * “世界向前快进，驻足想了想，又开始倒退。”：光明正大抄袭《哈利波特与倒霉孩子》剧本著名台词


	2. The Sword

V再一次潜入了荒坂赖宣的套房。上一次是在夜之城的初春，这一次是在水晶宫的晚秋。上一次荒坂赖宣掐死了自己的父亲，使无数人的命运乾坤颠倒。这一次尚且无人伤亡，房间里只有挤在天花管道里从通风百叶缝隙中向下窥视的V。

还有仰头闭目享受口交的赖宣，和跪在赖宣膝间、头部上上下下的性偶。V看不到性偶的脸，也读不出他的信息，只能看出来这是一个赤身裸体的青年，没有战斗义体，但肩颈纹满樱花、鬼魅和烟云。赖宣攥着性偶松垮的发髻，使他时不时发出干呕的声音。

_真的不想再看荒坂赖宣啪啪啪了，_ V翻着白眼想道， _他妈都第几次了。得找时间黑掉他的云间俱乐部黄钻账户。_

V微微挪了挪身子，感觉更挤了。他深吸一口气，挪开视线，继续扫描房间其他角落。书桌，舷窗，电子屏……这一次，蓝目先生所说的新版原型科技会藏在哪里？

在V的正下方，性偶最后一次把赖宣的阴茎吞进喉咙深处，乖顺地停住不动，把自己紧紧埋在赖宣的腿间。赖宣压住性偶的头，胯部向上挺了几下。性偶好像呛住了，但依旧没有抬头。

赖宣移开右手，拿起一直靠在桌边的银灰色武士刀*。

“这是那一天父亲大人本来要赠与你的礼物。”

V停止了扫描，目光快速回到赖宣身下。

“可惜他没有机会了。”

赖宣慢慢推开性偶，屈身拍了拍他的屁股。性偶跪爬在赖宣身下，转了九十度，侧对着赖宣，背对着V。V还是没看到他的脸。

“今天便由我代为赠送吧。”

赖宣把武士刀缠着灰色刀绳的刀柄慢慢塞入了性偶的肛门，刀刃向下，刀反向上。性偶悄声喘息，肛门一收一缩，吃进了半个刀柄。性偶把头枕在手臂上，脊背下垂，后颈上的樱花随着他的呼吸轻轻颤抖，仿佛飘摇在水面上。

“好像长了一条尾巴。”

赖宣轻笑了一声，握着余下的刀柄，开始短促地抽插。性偶发出粘腻的呻吟，屁股翘得更高了。

“Eyes on me.”赖宣说。性偶屁股里插着武士刀，小心翼翼慢慢回转身体。性偶抬起了头，仰面望向赖宣，张开嘴伸出舌头，给赖宣展示一直含在口中的精液。精液混合着唾液从舌头上流了下来。赖宣握住自己的阴茎，蹭在性偶脸上。性偶歪头眯起眼睛，像正在享受主人抚摸的狗。

越过赖宣的阴茎，V终于看清了性偶的脸。V浑身一震，差点撑破管道的铁皮。

_五郎。不，不是五郎。太年轻了。但那是五郎的眼睛，五郎的眉毛，五郎的嘴。没有胡须，没有皱纹，没有伤疤。但那是五郎的脸。_

听到轰响，赖宣说：“最近太空碎片好像变多了。”

性偶却抬眼直直望向了V藏身的通风口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * “银灰色武士刀"："觉"，荒坂三郎的专属武士刀。三周目了，才发现绀碧大厦屋顶上有武士刀和三郎の私密日记，真是白玩了。


	3. The Party

_“操你大爷的。”_

_“我并不了解竹村先生的现状。情报仅仅提及竹村先生的意识被荒坂复刻，存储在水晶宫某一节实体服务器上。你看到的性偶是谁，我并不知情。”_

_“如果那不是整容整出来的，我会把荒坂，把空间站，把你，把整个Night Corp都一把火烧尽。”_

_“希望你谨守我们之前的条约，尽快找到我所要求的原型科技，不要节外生枝。再见，V.”_

_“滚你丫的。”_

V挂上电话，颓然坐倒在地。他从荒坂赖宣的套房落荒而逃，现在正缩在太空站盘根错节的设备间里的一角。

他发誓，竹村——性偶——刚刚绝对能透过百叶看到呆滞在微光中的V。黑色的瞳孔，银色的虹膜，冷漠涣散，毫无波澜。但是性偶仅仅看了几秒，就又望回了赖宣，开始舔弄拍打在脸上的阴茎。嘴唇湿润，舌尖桃红。V慌忙在通风口扔下一个微型遥控摄像头，随即隐入迷宫般的管道深处。

V把头靠在了锈迹斑斑的墙壁上。没能在套房里扫描到任何未知科技，他必须得打起精神继续寻找。

蓝目先生说，荒坂赖宣自2045年来，一直在三郎背后秘密研发能与Relic比肩的原型科技，而拿走银手的芯片，也是为了测试原型科技的兼容程度。三郎在权势、肉体和灵魂等各个层面都灰飞烟灭后，即使失去了神舆，赖宣仍旧收揽到了足够的集团资源，完成了原型科技的第一例也是唯一一例成品。没人知道原型科技的内容，没人知道这例成品的模样，因为死人不会泄密。蓝目先生说，他只知道原型科技被荒坂赖宣带在身边，命名为Soul Sleeve*。

直白，低俗，无限逼近永恒。

蓝目先生说，拿到成品，作为交换，我会帮助你延续你仅剩不到两个月的生命。

V调出蓝目先生提供的空间站三维图，缩放，转动，企图在上万个房间中找到可能存放特殊科技的角落，和可能安置意识体的机房。但他始终无法静心思考。就像刚刚拿到那款黑超梦的时候，V根本无法忍住不看，无法忍住不一遍遍循环竹村雌伏在赖宣身下的影像。

V的手移向了自己鼓胀的下体。他关上三维图，将视野接驳到了留在空间站另一头的摄像头。荒坂赖宣不在房内。

_“反正我是不明白Soul Sleeve第一个克隆体为什么非要取用他的干细胞、嵌入他的意识。为什么不是别人，为什么不是大屁股大胸的女体。”身着网络监察制服的男人坐在舷窗边，这样说道。_

_“等荒坂回来你可以问问看，丧葬费我请——靠，又滑出来了，你到底会不会做？”身着荒坂制服的男人站在床尾，钳住性偶的臀部，把阴茎再次塞进了红肿的后穴，“既然有傀儡芯片，又让我们玩儿，为什么不让我定制下体验……”_

_“贵司入职是不是全靠变态，越变态职位越高。”_

_“其实他屁股奶子都挺大，你可以闭上眼睛试试。”_

_“都是你的。”网监员工搓了搓手，停顿了一下，继续说：“其实，我总觉得有点儿心慌。荒坂为什么突然邀请你我加入这种机密项目。这个项目……这个项目我也从来没有听到过流言。”_

_“因为我们在他篡位后没有出声？鬼知道。啊，操，快点儿动。”_

_长着竹村面庞的性偶趴在床上，机械地向后耸动，神情木然。两具肉体拍打的声音和阴茎插入肠道的声音，混入了来自空间站的机械轰鸣。_

“找到了。”V哑声说，没等蓝目先生回复就切断了连线，并关闭了自己的整个通讯系统。

几个月前，V在天台上把身边能砸碎的东西都砸了，最终还是没能鼓起勇气拨通竹村的电话。V不知道如何开口告诉竹村，自己想要躲在一个AI身后，任由一个疯子为了平等自由理想革命等等虚无的狗屁毁掉竹村已经没有退路的余生。可是疼到神经崩裂五脏翻滚的V真的很害怕，怕自己没有银手的帮助连楼梯都下不去，更不要说活下去。V不得不在性命和竹村之间选择一个，而他当时真的好想活下去。

V可以鲁莽，可以暴躁，甚至可以冒险，但有时候V觉得自己其实跟银手一样，本质上可能只是个自私的懦夫。V永远藏在背面，街头的背面，意识的背面，偷偷窥视自己想要却得不到的东西。

但这一次他想伸出手去。

V也从不擅长远瞻。他没有想到竹村会自杀，没有想到竹村会自杀失败，没有想到竹村会成为荒坂赖宣的玩具，死在赖宣手上，然后违反一切常理地死而复生，成为荒坂的实验品。没有想到。

 _亵渎。_ V想到了这个词。他飞快地黑入了上下左右一排又一排的机械设备。这些机器无人照料，但是它们控制着贯穿空间站内壁的电缆。

_在V的视野一侧，荒坂赖宣回到了房间。_

_赖宣眼中闪过猩红的光。年轻的竹村在三秒内跳脱、翻身、一跃而起，抄起床边的武士刀，一刀划开了荒坂员工的腹部，另一刀斩断了网监员工的头。_

_刀柄结着干涸的肠液，刀刃上缓慢滴下浓稠的血。地上是破碎的五官和流淌的内脏，竹村赤身站在血泊中，鲜血为他肩颈上的纹身重新着色。_

_“C-4号行为实验成功。真乖，五郎。”_

_竹村在赖宣腿边跪下，血液没过了他的膝盖。他抬头仰望，好像全世界只剩下赖宣一个人。他把自己溅染了鲜血的脸贴到赖宣的西装裤上，如此谄媚，如此下贱。_

V希望五郎可以用这样的眼神看着自己。准备。待命。启动。过载。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * “Soul Sleeve”: 就好像cock sleeve，嘻嘻


	4. The Flight

此刻，V正紧握着竹村的手在水晶宫看不到尽头的停机坪上狂奔。他们身后火光冲天，荒坂机动队倾巢而出，刺耳的警笛响彻云霄，逃生飞船正在不断离港，飞入太空站外群星闪耀的真空。

Delamain正在停机坪的尽端等待接驳。

V瞥向斜后方的竹村。他身上穿着V在走廊里胡乱抓起来的黑色羽织，前襟大开，袖摆荡漾，贱满暗红血迹的白皙肉体一览无余。但是竹村却面无表情，好像一具行尸，被V拉着向前奔跑。

二十分钟前，V爬进通往荒坂套房的通风管，在连环爆炸开始前的一瞬间，透过摄像头远程重启了赖宣和竹村的系统。赖宣在电火花里抽搐了几下，瘫倒在竹村身上。但竹村却没有失去意识，只是怀抱着赖宣，愣在血泊里。

 _操。他没被安上神经操作系统。_ V加快速度向前匍匐。

爆炸撼动了空间站，数亿吨的钢铁慢慢偏离了轨道。V在管道中爬行，高温的蒸汽灼伤皮肤，迸裂的管道刺破手掌。

到了。V踹开通风口，跳了下去。

年轻的竹村回过头来，迷茫地望着他。没人说话。

空间站正在V的四周分崩离析。地面不断颤动，金属墙壁因为压力骤增而被挤压变形，但V无法控制自己。他要停下来好好看看竹村，失而复得的竹村。

眼前的竹村，大概是V在黑超梦里看到过的、刚刚被荒坂三郎选中成为贴身近侍时的年纪。眉锋依然挺拔，但眉尾好像比以前——以后？——更狷厉。眼角依然微微下垂，但时光还没有让他宽厚的眼皮完全沉下来。下唇更丰满，脸颊还不那么消瘦。发髻在刚才舞刀的时候已经散开，微卷的头发落在肩膀上，乌黑，浓密，没有一根白发。嘴巴微微张开，可以隐约看到可爱的门牙。原本肩颈义体的位置，被纹身所取代。皮肤光滑，肌肉结实。躺在蜷曲的黑色毛发中的下身，虽然软下去了，但还是很美。脸上的血好像胭脂。

“V？”

竹村唇齿相碰，像从前那样叫出这个单音节的名字。音调里带着熟悉的气声，但没有了岁月的痕迹。

V在惊诧中缓过神来。竹村没有等V回复，就回过头继续看着怀中的赖宣，不再说话了。V注意到竹村颈后的发际线藏着一个槽口，里面好像插着芯片，但在扫描里无影无踪。

荒坂的傀儡芯片——没有了赖宣的意识输出，自动关闭了。V这样推测。

房间外传来了急迫的枪声。

“五郎？咱们得赶紧走。”V跑上前，手悬在竹村肩上。

竹村仰起头，没有起身。他像看着赖宣那样仰面看着V，但与面对赖宣不同，竹村现在眼里什么也没有。

“V，我还活着，因为你。”

“什、什么？”

“很抱歉，我的话说重了。我只是……还不习惯这样的问题。”

“五郎？你在干嘛？”V感到一丝熟悉的不祥。好像那天在天台上，跟死去的Jackie对话。

“现在是最困难的部分，等待。”

“五郎，醒一醒……”

“只要你习惯了蟑螂、潮湿和没有水的日子，夜之城确实是一个可靠的藏身之处。”

“五郎！！”

“V，很高兴又见到你。”

“操他妈的你知道你在哪儿你是谁吗？”V焦躁地吼道。

竹村愣住了。

“……私は荒坂の雌犬です。”竹村缓慢地说。

V的怒火终于决堤，他一拳砸向了竹村的脸。

但是竹村向后一闪，让V落了空。V跌进了竹村身后湿滑的脏器堆里。

竹村明明没有任何战斗义体，除了眼睛和傀儡芯片，全身上下都还是赛博改造的处女地，但却仿佛启动了最尖精的Sandevistan操作系统，拥有野兽般非人的条件反射。

荒坂赖宣到底做了什么。V翻身拔出枪，对准了竹村怀里的人头。

V没来得及扣动扳机，就被破门而入的荒坂装甲飞撞到了房间另一端。

V在一片纷乱中抓起竹村的手的时候，竹村没有再躲闪。荒坂机动队和创伤小组组成了一面乱弹齐飞的铜墙铁壁，V向上扔出一枚粘性手雷，向荒坂兵团扔出一枚闪光弹，在一片白光中揽起竹村的腰，跳上了刚刚在天花上炸出的洞口。V想起了303房间。竹村的身体很暖和，但V总感觉他是一具尸体。

现在，V和竹村正满身血污地坐在Delamain的指挥舱内。V屈着身，手肘靠在腿上，左腿止不住地抖动，而竹村端坐他的对面，望向窗外的虚空。Delamain驾驶着飞行器，逐渐解体的水晶宫正在视线里快速缩小。

AI的声音打破了这片寂静：“V，蓝目先生正在试图获取我们的定位。”

V烦躁极了。他紧紧盯着竹村。他想握住竹村没有表情的脸，揍一拳或者亲上去，怎样都行。

空间站残破的躯壳内部又爆发出了一团无声的火光。光线照到竹村身上，打亮了他的芯片槽。

V伸手，轻轻按下，傀儡芯片咔嗒一声弹出槽口。竹村没有反应，也没有抗拒。

V抽出自己的神经线路，插入竹村颈后。竹村没有反应，也没有抗拒。

荒坂赖宣到底做了什么，很快就有了答案。

_五郎坐在晦暗的房间里，结束了致以V的留言。他拿出那把V用来击碎荒坂刺客头颅的手枪，放进嘴里。铁腥味弥漫在舌间，枪膛冰凉刺骨。_

_五郎被二十余名荒坂刺客团团围住。他刚刚干掉了五个，重伤了七个，但是没有义体，实在太难了。五郎用完了子弹，抽出武士刀。金属和金属相碰，五郎快看不见了。_

_五郎被荒坂赖宣操醒了。他控制不了自己的身体，只能看着赖宣的阴茎插入自己，抽出自己，插入，抽出，插入，抽出。他有一只眼睛还是看不见。五郎听到自己说，我是荒坂的母狗。五郎看着自己的胸膛被武士刀深深划开，透过血雾，可以看到机械义体和人体组织如何交织在一起。_

_五郎被拆解，被融化，变成了无数个微尘一般的颗粒。五郎被倾倒在一个人造子宫里，又开始慢慢凝固。_

_五郎浸泡在羊水里，望着玻璃外的赖宣。有人递给赖宣一块平板，上面正在播出这样一则欢快雀跃的广告样片。_

_“Soul Sleeve，完——美克隆人！！天然无义体！高强战斗力！配合Relic芯片使用，不再有兼容烦恼，拨打404042，立即体验永生！！！”_

_现在，五郎可以容纳任何插入他的灵魂了。等赖宣老了，就可以套上他的肉身。如果V愿意，也可以借尸还魂。_

_五郎控制不了自己的身体。他举着赖宣递来的步枪杀光了地下四层所有穿着白大褂的荒坂研究员。赖宣跟在五郎身后，眼中闪着猩红的光。赖宣满意地微笑，对五郎说：“C-1号行为实验成功。真乖，五郎。”_

_现在的五郎，已经是一个完美的灵魂容器了。_


	5. The Interview

他们于午夜时分降落在夜之城郊外的荒野中。如果此时抬头眺望，也许能还看到在夜空中闪耀的水晶宫。四下无人，只有远方传来城市模糊的喧嚣。V的防火墙足够高明，Delamain的反侦察系统足够严密，因此蓝目和荒坂都还没有出现。

V带着竹村回到了之前在恶土设立的一处安全屋。竹村顺从地让V将自己牵进浴室，帮自己脱下羽织。V打开花洒，开始给竹村冲洗身体。汗液，血液，精液，都混在一起。V没有脱下自己的衣服，任由热水打湿。

V想帮他清理下身体里面，但他不敢这么直视竹村，于是只能以一副马上就要就义的样子梗着脖子抬着头，摸索着将中指伸了进去。老去的竹村他连碰都没碰过，现在却把年轻的竹村摸了个精光。

好紧啊，V又硬了。

他们面对面站在水流里，蒸汽慢慢升腾。V微微弯曲手指，再向外抽出，抠出一小股一小股粘稠浑浊的液体。竹村比V矮一些，下巴刚好搭在V的肩膀上。

V把手指往里伸了伸，想清理得干净些，没想到竹村却发出了一声不加掩饰的低沉呻吟，半硬的阴茎贴上了V的裤子。

“V，再深一点……”

V抽出手指、飞快地跳出了淋浴间、轰地关上了厕所的门，还差点滑倒。水流淅淅沥沥，浴室里的人没有再作声。

V坐在浴室门外，飞快地撸了出来。他抽出手纸胡乱擦了擦，觉得自己真是猥琐极了。 

竹村躺在床上，安静地睡着。V坐在床边的椅子上看着他。直到天空开始泛白，V才终于理清了自己的思绪。

V清晰地记得在超梦里和竹村一起停搏的感受。因此他推断，竹村的意识是在他死后才被收割的。残损的意识就像天台上的Jackie一样支离破碎，好像本世纪初风靡网络的蹩脚的chatbot，好像永远错位的魔方。

没有完整的意识，现在的竹村只是个断了线的木偶。荒坂赖宣想必也知道，所以才会倚靠傀儡芯片操纵竹村的言行。

复刻出来的意识是一段编码，但所有算法都有学习的能力。刚才在浴室里的呻吟就是证据。竹村的意识在不断吸收这具新的肉体所习得的经验，那么只要V灌输得足够多，竹村就会越完整。与chatbot终年交谈，总有一天可以通过图灵测试；在魔方上穷极所有组合，总有一天可以找到唯一解。

但是，这样得到的竹村是否还是竹村？V脑海中的银手是否还是银手？从神舆中归来的V，是否还是V？

V摇了摇头。没功夫胡思乱想，他只有不到两个月的时间重塑一个人。

V叫一个装了义体下颌的雇佣兵把家里的东西搬了过来。他不希望任何熟人再牵扯到这件事里，因为蓝目先生永远在看。交接时，雇佣兵诚惶诚恐地看着V，并下意识护住了自己的脸。

看到V没有露出拳头，雇佣兵鼓起勇气问道：“水晶宫……水晶宫是你干的吗？那天看到新闻，整个夜之城都激动得要尿裤子了。”

V遏制住了打碎他额头的冲动。不要节外生枝，蓝目先生说。

V把所有衣服都摆在了床上，除了在云间俱乐部捡到的粉色皮革亮片抹胸。竹村没必要知道，没必要。

“喜欢哪件？”V满怀希望地看着站在身边的竹村。

“你看起来像屎一样。”竹村不带表情地回答。

V咬紧了牙关，深吸了一口气。没关系，慢慢来。

V把武器库里珍藏的枪支刀具一件件地放在地上。他从铝箱里拿起藤津伪器，想了想，又放了回去，塞到了箱子最底层。

“喜欢哪个？”

竹村的目光扫向了V靛蓝色的武士刀。

很好，至少有反应。V稍微放松了起来。

V的桌子上摆满了夜之城的寿司、拉面、天妇罗、披萨、塑料汉堡、蝗虫面包，甚至还有外面轧死的一只鸟。

“喜欢哪种？”V嘴里塞着鸡肉串，几乎是挑衅一般地问道。

竹村皱起眉头，没有回答。

V颓丧地把鸡肉串扔回桌上。 _怎么不骂木屑和塑料了呢……_

“啊，我饥渴难耐。”竹村突然说。

V差点噎住。他抬起头，发现竹村脸上还是一片空白，好像V并没有瞬间变得面红耳赤，好像什么都没有在竹村空荡荡的世界里发生。

虽然答案仍旧驴唇不对马嘴，但V还是很开心。

V把小不点也从Vik那里接了回来。小不点一进屋就开始到处嗅闻，它找到竹村，蹭了蹭竹村的腿。但是竹村没有反应，仍然在凝望窗外的旷野。

V看着木然的竹村，把小不点捡起来怼到了竹村怀里。

“喜欢吗！”

竹村转头看向怀里的无毛猫。他顿了一顿，突然压低声音，露出了可以算是狡黠的笑容：“V，看，是猫！”

有那么一瞬间，V觉得自己好像回到了荒坂工业园的那个午后。几个月来，他第一次开怀大笑。

V在厨房里和竹村一起重新学习如何做梅干饭团，台面上被V弄得一片狼藉。V一边探头眯眼查看面前的《傻瓜日本料理》，一边慌乱地攒着手里松松散散的米块。而站在一旁的竹村，已经把饭团捏成了精致小巧的三角形，阳光从窗户里倾泻进来，把他的眼睛染成金色。

收音机里放着怀旧金曲。歌曲间隙，主持人们开始闲扯，聊着聊着就提到了日野秀智。

“系好安全带……”竹村悄声说，好像在自言自语。

V强忍住笑，手里好不容易成形的饭团又被弄散了。

_V找出荒坂三郎十几年前慰问美国工人的新闻照片，透过人群的缝隙，可以看到荒坂身后竹村年轻的侧脸*。V把照片举到竹村面前，而竹村毫无反应。_

_V调出了千叶-11的图片，黄色的工业烟尘在河水里五彩缤纷的油污上投下阴影。_

_“记得自己的童年吗？以前的生活？”_

_竹村没有说话。_

_“没关系，我还记得。”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“新闻照片”：来自WNS电视台的《Saburo Arasaka - A Giant's Life》纪录片，Jackie死后、见Dex之前可以在电视上看到。


	6. The Pet

两个星期就在虚幻的甜美中过去了。正如Vik所预测的，V的头痛突然密集起来。

一个人缓缓消亡，而另一个则慢慢创生。竹村可以通过有限的语句库与V进行日常的交流了。饿了，渴了，冷了， 困了，跟电子宠物差不多。但要开始复杂的对话，V暂时还看不到希望。

荒坂和蓝目还没有动作，但街头的絮语告诉他，一场暴风雨正在天际酝酿。

不知道是因为死期将至还是山雨欲来，V总感觉不大对劲。

周一傍晚，V第一次把竹村带出安全屋。他们驱车来到一公里外的星空下，就着篝火席地而坐。V在小刀上插了一块烤焦的棉花糖，递到竹村手里。除了V脑干深处的钝痛，一切都完美极了。

然后竹村杀死了一个喝醉了酒的、手无寸铁的流浪者。

流浪者驾着一辆舞舞从道路尽头驶来，歪歪扭扭地停在篝火不远处。他跌出车，显然喝醉了，手里拿着酒瓶，眼里含笑地向V和竹村走来。V看到流浪者身上的Aldecaldos夹克，招了招手。流浪者跑到竹村身旁，见他没有反应，就高举起酒瓶，伸手想拉竹村跳舞。

竹村猛然钳住流浪者的肩膀，借力跳起，双腿环住他的腰，把他扳倒在地。竹村夹着流浪者翻滚了180度，等V看清，竹村已经单膝跪地，把流浪者压在胯下。V的小刀深深插入流浪者的脖颈，棉花糖掉在一旁，慢慢染成红色。

V站起身，膝盖上的毯子掉落在尘土里。V震惊地看着竹村，竹村无辜地看着V。篝火噼噼啪啪，在竹村的脸上投下忽明忽暗的阴影。V突然觉得他的颧骨好锋利。

“你生气了吗?*”他没有起伏地问道，在V听来，既像在讨好，又像在嘲讽。

荒坂赖宣和V是不是无意间手拉手培养出了世上第一位没有战斗义体的赛博精神病？V混沌地想着，把流浪者的夹克拽了下来，扔到火里。

周三中午，V从无梦的、黑色的睡眠中惊醒。尘埃在光束里翻滚，竹村不在身边，屋里安静极了。事情不大对劲。

V摇摆着爬起身，拖着脚走进客厅。

竹村缩在房间一角，小不点僵硬地躺在他手里，大概已经死了几个小时。V几周前拿来的Jackie的书，敞开放在旁边，泛黄的书页上有猫咪啃噬抓挠的痕迹。

竹村微微颔首，抬眼看着V。眉心皱起来，眼角垂下去，像一只委屈的丧家犬。

V头痛欲裂。他恍恍惚惚地想起了小时候看过的一部黑白电影，怪物和怪物的主人是不是最后同归于尽？还有那则关于猴爪的寓言——不要轻易许愿，你想要的和你得到的可能截然相反。

V把小不点从竹村手里托过来，把它放进它最爱的洗衣篮里，一起埋在了屋外。V站在午后明媚刺目的阳光里，但还是觉得冷。

“我，我认不出自己了。”竹村站在门边低声说。

“可不是么。”V头也不回，径直走向车库。他决定回夜之城拜访一个人。

他这辈子应该再也不会养宠物了。

周五早上，电视里传来赖宣抑扬顿挫声嘶力竭的战争宣言。果不其然，赖宣告诉全世界，水晶宫遇袭、私人财产被盗，也全都是军用科技干的。

“世界可真他妈是个轮回。”V把还没喝空的易拉罐扔到电视上，酒洒了一地。V夹起今天第四根烟，瞥了一眼坐在身边的竹村，发现竹村正目不转睛地看着赖宣的影像，胸前一起一伏，下身已经勃起了。

V可以填充竹村的记忆，但是没有办法抹去雕凿在他身上的纹路。V可以和他逢场作戏，可以每天和竹村过家家，直到其中一人死去，但是没有办法剥离缠在他身上、嵌入骨髓的悬丝。不论是老去的他，还是年轻的他，永远都会从V的指缝中流走。

V妒火中烧。他挥拳想要砸碎竹村的注视，但又一次落空了。他想跟竹村打一架，打一架就好了。可是现在的他，打不过这样的竹村。

“你没有在他身边度过你的一生……”竹村喘息着，向后退了退。

V猛然站起来，踢翻了茶几。他拽出帆布包，拿出前天从Maiko那里重金买来的傀儡芯片。这是云间俱乐部的常规芯片，但V觉得够用了。

竹村站在V潜意识的洪流里，V轻轻拂动，就在竹村身上激起涟漪。

V心中充满期待。V希望竹村像以前一样。V想象竹村像以前一样。

竹村抬起头，对着V露出了崇拜的、着迷的笑容，仿佛V是华美无上的神明。

事情不大对劲。

竹村起身，双手捧起V的脸，垂头亲吻了V的额头。一束发丝扫过V的眼睛。

不大对劲。

然后竹村走到床边，背对着V脱掉了自己的衬衫、裤子、内衣。竹村抬起腿，跨上了床。

一切都不对，但是V控制不了自己跟上竹村的脚步。

竹村撅起屁股，撑开自己的后穴，前面的阴茎已经高高挺立。他把脸侧压在床上，双目逐渐失焦，眼里的银色开始融化。竹村咬住下唇，努力不发出声音。

 _不不不不，我不要这个。这不是我想要的。不是这样的。_ V向后踉跄了一步。

可是潜意识从不说谎。在V藏得最深的梦境里，竹村只是一条隐忍着发情的母狗。

竹村正在随着V不停向后靠，用股缝磨蹭V的下体。

_不行，不对，不可以。_

竹村一只手伸入后穴开始捣弄，一只手开始揉捏自己的胸。他没有碰自己不断流出前液的阴茎，因为V不想让他碰。竹村轻轻晃着臀部，嘴巴微张。唾液浸湿了床单，留下一小块深色的痕迹。

_操。_

V用尽此生全部的意志力，一把把竹村推开。竹村闷哼一声，趴倒在床上，开始无意识地挺跨，在床单上摩擦自己的阴茎。

“猫、猫灵……”V终于挤出了安全词。

竹村突然停止了抽动。他缓缓回过头来，越过肩膀上赤色的樱花，静静看着V，好像刚刚什么也没有发生。只有挂在竹村脸颊上的泪水，和他身下湿透的床单，还有竹村背后颤抖着的V，作为无声的见证。

“这里不再有属于你的东西了。”竹村轻声说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“你生气了吗?”：因为不会写人话，所以竹村说的话基本上都是游戏里的台词。这一句比较隐秘：如果V进入303的时候不回答竹村、径直冲进房间，竹村就会在V身后这么说，非常之大和抚子。


	7. The Interlude

_“V，你的上帝情结真的无可救药了。”Maiko眼中闪过蓝色的荧光，V的付款已经到账。_

_“上帝早就嗝儿屁了，行行好，闭上嘴。”V拿起芯片，踢门离去。_

_Maiko注视着V的背影消失在H8昏暗的中庭深处，眼睛从棕色变成了红色。_

V怀抱着竹村，让他靠在自己肩膀上。拆碎的云间傀儡芯片散落在脚边。

V轻轻摸着竹村的头发。他闻起来是V常用的香波的味道。以前的竹村是什么味道呢？V已经记不清了。沉香，热茶，还是水墨？

竹村把脸埋在V的颈窝里，睫毛微颤，和V一起静默不语。

怀中的竹村还是不是竹村？V的思绪又飘回了这个一直在脑后窃窃私语的问题。可V连自己还是不是自己都不知道。

是什么让你成为你？基因，环境，经历，留给别人的回忆，还是与生俱来的灵魂？竹村被掰开，揉碎，塑造成各种模样。淫荡，冥顽， 柔情，凶残，千百种姿态混杂在一起——但恐怕永远不是竹村自己真正想要的样子。

V尝试把竹村篆刻为自己浮想间的形态，书写成自己梦境中的景象。这跟荒坂三郎对无数年轻人所做的，和荒坂赖宣对老去的竹村所做的，好像也没有什么不同。挣脱一条狗链，还有另一条等他自投罗网。荒坂的狗，V的狗，世间所有迷途之人的狗……

“五郎饿了吗，我们吃点东西吧。我捏了梅干饭团，这次是三角形的了。”

正如Vik所预测的，V又开始咳血了。每个尚未被V拉黑的人都在尝试与V取得联系，仿佛某种临终关怀的仪式，但V一个电话都没有接。

V仰面瘫在床上，一只手在竹村的下腹上轻轻画圈。V注意到，竹村没有肚脐。V又开始胡思乱想：以后世界上也许会出现很多很多个竹村，他们的躯体聚拢在一起，像病毒一样翻滚，碾压过夜之城污秽的街头，最终停在水岸边；天色渐暗，一束黯淡的阳光穿透积雨云，照亮岸上无数个首尾相连的竹村。*

竹村顺从地躺在V身边，眯着眼，从睫毛间可以看到一抹银色。

_“Rise and shine.”蓝目先生站在床边，扇了在床上东倒西歪的V一个耳光。竹村早已被V挤到床角，现在正拽着大部分被V压在身下的毛毯，警惕地看着这个西装革履的外来者。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这个优美的画面请参考《Inside》游戏结尾


	8. The Showdown

_“——你他妈不是说什么都不知道吗少在这儿跟我装蒜我干你娘——”_

V嘴上还挂着血，这几句威胁顿时就失去了力度。竹村正五指伸开抵着V的前胸，不让他继续冲向微笑的蓝目先生。竹村的掌心火热极了，稳稳压住了V紊乱的心。

蓝目先生的目光扫过这间因为疏于打理而日渐脏乱的卧室。V过去十几天除了做饭、吃饭、排泄，就一直颓败地躺在床上。竹村也一直在他身边静静呆着，哪里也不去。

蓝目先生还在微笑。

他说，拼凑起水晶宫漂浮在太空里的无数碎片之后，他才终于摸清Soul Sleeve项目的细节。此前，他以为这是荒坂赖宣对永生的尝试，用不朽的肉体装载不灭的意识，一种对荒坂三郎无声的挑战。

他没有料到，第一例克隆体的蓝图，赖宣竟然选择了三郎最忠诚的恶犬。他也没有料到，赖宣希望得到的并不仅仅是永生，还是一个能够大规模量产的、对荒坂唯命是从的、可以随用即弃的新型军团。

V想到水岸边由肢体组成的肉山。 _这是什么狗屁低成本超梦的情节？_ V都要笑出声来了，同时又很想哭。

蓝目先生继续说，神舆被毁后，由于担心外界的进一步干扰，赖宣将所有数据和设备都转移到了水晶宫上，想在与世隔绝的情况下继续自己伟大的计划。但蓝目先生和荒坂赖宣都低估了V的一往情深，他们没有料到一个从夜之城的阴影中爬出来的街头小子，一个坐拥来生的雇佣兵之王，会二话不说为了一个不知是真是假是死是活的人引爆一整个空间站。

竹村是项目唯一的活体成果，荒坂会不择一切手段——要么把他夺回去，要么让他彻底消失。其实话说回来，他们的定向导弹应该已经飞在路上了。

“他们怎么会找得到？我们一直藏得很好。”

“通过傀儡芯片发出的定位信号。”

可是荒坂的傀儡芯片V一直没能黑进去，还放在抽屉里积尘。

哦不对，V启动过另一块。

Maiko隶属于虎爪帮，而虎爪帮为荒坂服务。

V觉得自己就是个傻逼。

蓝目先生话毕，向V和竹村点了点头，打算跨步离开。

“等等，你别走，你个骗子。”V勉强吞下嘴里的血。“你之前说我帮你拿到原型科技，就救我的命。”

“续命，续命而已。”

_……拿到成品，作为交换，我会帮助你延续你仅剩不到两个月的生命。_

操你妈。

“我与Alt Cunningham取得了联系。Night Corp的纳米科技和她的AI编程，将可以再为你提供六个月左右的生命。整个修复过程至少会耗时两个月，而你已经白白浪费掉了这段时间。现在看来，你应该还有一周不到。我们无法再帮你了。”

蓝目先生看向竹村。竹村站在V身旁，一只手仍然放在V的胸口。他站得笔直，平静地回望过去，好像什么都不怕。

“嗯，这确实是个有趣的想法。”蓝目先生的微笑加深了，有点不像人。蓝目先生走到竹村面前，食指轻轻抚过竹村的下颌。

“想必你在水晶宫已经见证过了，竹村先生的本体意识，让他无法对任何来自荒坂集团的袭击进行反抗。”

“那你他妈不能用你的那些巫毒洗脑术让他恢复原来的样子吗？”

“不能。根据我有限的了解，出于保险起见，荒坂会保证克隆体脑中的出厂意识和肉体缝合在一起，无法被直接删除，也无法被编辑拷贝。”

“但一旦插入Relic芯片，就会被芯片上的意识彻底取代。”蓝目笑着笑着，终于露出了牙齿。

“这样忠心耿耿的宠物，我不希望他原封不动回到荒坂身边。”

“所以，V，你现在还有更好的一条路可以选择。”

蓝目先生希望得到荒坂赖宣的克隆技术；作为交换，Night Corp拥有足够的情报和设备，可以将V的意识复制到新的芯片上。要完成这个交易，V只缺一副健康的、兼容的躯体。

“这就是我开出的筹码，他就是你活下去的方式。再见，V。”蓝目先生拍了拍竹村的脸，转身离开。

V的视野中突然跳出一个又一个红色的空袭预警。


	9. The Ride

V的安全屋，连同屋中的物什、武器、吃剩的梅干和所有回忆，都被荒坂的近地导弹于转瞬之间夷为平地。烟雾和火光冲向天空，仿佛发生在局部的沙尘暴。

V没有回头看。好汉从不回头看爆炸，即使炸掉的是自己家。他架驶着Jackie的摩托飞驰在龟裂的公路上，身后的竹村双臂环着V的腰，手搭在V的大腿根部。他们将一路向西，穿过西风海底隧道，去往轨道空间中心地下的Night Corp实验室。

他们进入太平洲，正驶过隧道入口旁锈迹斑斑的过山车。半年前，因为没有听银手劝阻、在303房间救下竹村而被银手破口大骂的V摸黑修好了这部机器，拖着银手爬进座位，然后在半空中和银手冰释前嫌。

“五郎，咱们约个会呗。”V侧过脸对竹村说，凉爽的风舒缓了V头脑中一刻不停的尖锐疼痛。他倾斜车头，带着竹村漂移进了岔路。

这里还是荒无人烟。竹村随着V坐进了停泊在地面的车厢。V帮五郎——V暗地里笑了笑——系好了安全带。

过山车开始慢慢启动。重力把他们压进座位，然后又将他们推向天际。V和竹村快速冲向过山车的最顶点，太阳触手可及，夜之城远远抛在脑后。竹村转过头和V对视，V从没见他笑得这么开心过*。

车厢缓缓滑回起点，竹村脸上还带着温柔的微笑。V忍不住探头吻了竹村，这是第一次也是最后一次。

_V坐在安全屋皱皱巴巴的床单上，疼痛和警铃在他脑海中混成一团。之前是V在驱逐不速之客，而现在V却要自己鸠占鹊巢。之前V背叛过竹村一次，现在V还要再来一遍。之前V是个藏在银手背后的懦夫，现在V仍旧是一个彻头彻尾、贪生怕死的失败者。_

_滚他妈的吧，死了算了。人鬼不如的日子，终于他妈要到头了。_

_V开始伸手摸索之前胡乱扔在床下的手枪。_

_但这时，竹村却在V面前跪下，拇指和食指相抵，抬起V的下巴。V确实是快死了，眼前已经有了重影。老去的竹村和年轻的竹村好像重叠在了一起，两个声音一同说道：_

_“我梦想有一天成为流浪者，离开这个世界，忘记一切。”_   
_“我梦想有一天成为流浪者，离开这个世界，忘记一切。”_

_——什么？_

_啊。_

_这是竹村自己的想法吗？还是V的自导自演，是V为了自己活下去而编撰的借口？_

_竹村凑了过来，鼻尖蹭了蹭V的。V想拥抱他亲吻他带他一走了之，但最后只能挤出一句断断续续的话。_

_“操，五郎……我……你不要怕，等我把你的意识体从荒坂抢过来，就接你从Alt那儿回家。”_

_竹村笑了笑，没有再说话。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感谢body swap mod：https://www.reddit.com/r/LowSodiumCyberpunk/comments/lfowd0/forgot_i_body_swapped_a_character_before_i/


	10. The End

接下来的一切，在V看来，仿佛都发生在浓缩的时间里。好像当初V观看竹村超梦的里层，这些片段一个搭接另一个，一个覆盖另一个，V不知道如何回忆也不知道如何逃离。

首先是一片雪白。V和竹村肩并肩躺在Night Corp白色的地下实验室里，几个小时后，V在竹村的身体里醒来。V第一次以第三人称的视角直视自己的躯体，他感到一阵恶寒。

然后是一片暗红。V像特洛伊木马一样走进了荒坂的军事基地，走进了赖宣的私人房间。华子也在，仍旧坐在角落，表情讳莫如深。在赖宣从胸前拿出傀儡芯片的同时，V拔出枪，手臂伸平，直指赖宣的右眼。

赖宣愣了几秒，突然笑了出来。

“唯一的意识副本在空间站。”赖宣笑得像狼。

焰火向内坍缩，电光趋于黑暗，V在管道里倒退，缩进设备间的一角。

啊，对，V没有来得及找到存储竹村意识体的服务器，就把空间站像荒坂塔一样付之一炬了。就像银手拔掉Alt的神经连线，随意断送了爱人的生命。

_太棒了，永远都是你死我活的结局。_

V从不擅长远瞻，于是他扣动了扳机。那是一把动能手枪，子弹贯穿赖宣的头颅，飞溅的血浆浸透了竹村的白色衬衫。

最后是一片漆黑，只有蓝目先生的眼睛在黑暗里熠熠发光。V躺进填满冰块的浴缸里，再一次见到Alt仿佛占据天地之间一切高度的红色身躯。

在Alt身后摇曳的数据字符里，全息樱花漫天飞舞，竹村背靠着栏杆，手臂向后架在扶手上，嘴角含笑，向V挑了挑眉。他的身后是延绵不断的虚拟城市，仿佛有无限种可能。

现在的竹村将拥有永恒的自由，哪怕作为流浪在电子荒原上的一条野狗。

银手从Alt身体里走了出来，拍了拍V的肩头。你个傻逼，他说。

时光继续前行。V独自站在浴室里，他抬起手，镜中的竹村也抬起手。V将手放在镜面上，就好像和竹村五指相碰。

五郎，五郎至少得到了某种意义上的解脱，而V最终还是一个人行走在黑暗里。也许某一天V会拼出魔方的全貌，也许某一天他们会在地狱重逢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事在此暂告一段落。虽然文化水平有限、一不小心就咯噔文学、吭哧了半天也没骗来几位读者或几个internet points，但自己还是写得很开心，也十分感谢花时间阅读的朋友们！  
> 赛博朋克是作为老年社畜的我十多年来第一次产生同人冲动的主题，上一次还是2007年的哈利波特。是什么让老社畜如此激动，还请允许我把这里当成无人的树洞，直抒一下胸臆。  
> 游戏我等了很多年（因为老），再加上疫情一年多没有回家、很多计划也被全盘打乱，所以赛博朋克一举成为了我最喜爱的精神鸦片。去年12月份基本没怎么好好WFH，一直在摸鱼打游戏。  
> 300多个小时就这样过去了。技术上的优点缺点大家都看得明白，但我这么着迷于这个游戏还是因为它以死亡和失去为母题。家里人在前几年都相继病危过，从那以后我就一直非常怕死，怕家人死，怕自己死。玩RDR2的时候就哭成筛子，玩赛博朋克也是。赛博朋克给了我虚拟怕死的平台，我非常喜欢。  
> 喜欢到一定程度就想进行一些输出。不知道一开始为什么选竹村和V作为载体，可能纯粹因为竹村符合东雅封建审美，也可能是因为竹村主导的恶魔结局代表了我最大的梦想——脱离可能会衰败的肉体，让意识永存。这样我的家人就可以永远陪在我身边，我也可以永远探索这个世界。自由啊原则啊都是狗屁，我只想让大家好好活着。  
> 抱着这个不是很有社会责任感的哲思，我开始胡编这篇文章的第一章。本来其实是想探讨，我们受苦受难的时候、我们死去的时候，是不是会回想起以前美好的时光，是不是会从中得到安慰。其实就个人来讲，回溯过去的好时光只会让我感到更加苦涩。  
> 文章原本是一发完，但是第一章写完之后的第二天凌晨，我就收到了家人确诊癌症的消息。之前家人一直在做相关检查，确诊也不意外，但还是很难受。该来的还是来了，一直在逃避的事情还是发生了。不论我怎么没心没肺虚度光阴，真实的生活还是会追上来。  
> 我一直觉得V的遭遇就是绝症患者的隐喻。自己的生活和虚拟的悲剧逐渐重合在一起，这种感觉又荒唐又奇妙。  
> 家人确诊之后我一直睡不好觉，每天都很焦虑，感觉今后的生活都是一个巨大的悲剧的前奏。不希望晚上结束，不希望白天开始。我一向不是很容易抑郁，以前有什么事睡一觉吃一顿打个哈哈就过去了，但这次不一样，好像悲伤真的看不到边际。也许平时嘻嘻哈哈的人最后哭得最惨。  
> 就这么过了蛮久，我觉得自己必须抓住一个稻草，免得自己没帮上家人治病自己先驾鹤西去。所以我开始对勉强还能编下去的第一章进行狗尾续貂。  
> 虽然因为水平差所以大家可能看不出来，但我其实花了很多精力想设定和伏笔；生活里我只是一个技工，好久都没写过please don't explode CAD blocks邮件以外的字了；以前也从没写过smut，还特地去P站进行了继续教育。全身心投入到这篇文章里，成功地转移了我的注意力。写文章的时候，都不怎么想如果家人突然去世我根本回不去这种其实想了也白想的事情了。可以说，描写竹村和V别扭来别扭去的故事，最后成为了一种自我疗愈。  
> 把别人创造的纸片人拿来意淫，写些难登大雅之堂的淫秽地摊文学，并因此得到心灵上的慰藉，这么一说听着着实有些变态，也很傻。我应该像别人一样化悲伤为动力，去工作去学习去做作品集去争做十佳中年，但是这些都不会让我感到快乐，只会让我更累。每个人都有自己的coping mechanism，我的可能就是浪费时间搞点垃圾。只要方法有效，没什么不好的。  
> 哪怕只有一两个人碰巧看到这里，我还是想说：如果你同样在经历跨不过去的坎儿，我希望你也能找到可以暂时消解郁结情绪的事，度过难关。人生苦短，能浪费就浪费吧！  
> 祝你新春快乐。  
> （后记比正文还长，我真牛逼 👍）


End file.
